


Sparrow and the Gunslinger

by Vyker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyker/pseuds/Vyker
Summary: In the golden years of Overwatch they take in a unique new recruit. While the cyborg struggles to come to terms with his new body and life, the local cowboy is determined to befriend him.





	1. Who's our new omnic friend?

It was a clear day at Overwatch headquarters. Coming fresh from a training session, Jesse McCree wandered outside onto the internal transport line to light up. Reyes had been getting on his case for weeks about smoking in the practice range, and while he’d usually do it anyway just to annoy his commander the constant harassment has worn him down. After leaning against a wall and taking a long draw out of the cig, he tilted his hat back slightly to get a good look around. He quickly noticed Doctor Ziegler standing outside a building across the way talking to someone. Jesse promptly realised that he didn’t recognise who she was talking to. With his curiosity instantly piqued he pushed off the wall and started walking towards the two. The stranger was dressed in a standard issue black, grey and orange Overwatch jumpsuit, the sort of article worn by new recruits. But any part of their body not covered by the material seemed to be made of synthetic fibre or metal. That was certainly strange, Jesse mused, as he approached the doctor and the stranger.

“Hey there Doc,” Jesse drawled casually as he stepped up to the pair.

“Oh, hello there Jesse,” Angela greeted him with slight surprise, her eyebrows shooting up as she turned towards him, apparently unaware of his approach as she had been so engrossed in her conversation. He noted that the doctor herself was wearing her typical white lab coat with her light hair pull back in a pony tail and dark circles under her eyes. She was always working too hard trying to help everybody and never seemed to get enough rest herself.

“Who’s our new omnic friend?” Jesse asked cheerily, nodding down towards the metal stranger who, like the doctor, was at least a full head shorter than Jesse.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Jesse noticed both the stranger and the doctor visibly stiffen. The stranger’s metal mask gave him no indication of emotion, but he could certainly see Ziegler’s look of horror, which wiped the smile off Jesse’s face right quick.

“What’s wrong?” Jesse asked bewilderedly, genuinely oblivious to what he had said wrong but he could feel the tension around them.

“Jesse! He’s not an-“Angela begun, but cut herself off when the stranger suddenly turned on his heel and started walking stiffly away, towards the door that led to the medical bay. “Genji, wait!” she called out after the guy, but he already disappeared inside. She let out an exasperated sigh and put her fingers to her temple.

Jesse knew he had clearly said the wrong thing, but all he could do was to stare dumbfounded and say “What?”

“Jesse, I know it’s not your fault, but you’re a fool,” Angela said with annoyance, still not looking back at him. “He’s not an omnic; he’s human. He was badly injured and to save his life I replaced most of his body with cybernetics.”

“Oh,” was all Jesse could manage to think to say. That certainly explain the strangers appearance and why he would be so upset at such a comment. This wasn’t the first time Jesse had ruined a perfectly good impression due to sticking his foot in his mouth. “Guess I should go and apologise,” he finally said, looking over at the door the cyborg had gone through.

“Wait,” said Angela, “I don’t think you should go right now. He might need a moment alone.” She turned back towards Jesse now and looked at him pleadingly.

“Ah, alrighty then, I’ll be sure to stop by later and fix this mess I made,” Jesse nodded and tipped his hat toward Angela. “I best be on my way then.”

Angela nodded back at him. “Thank you for being considerate Jesse.”

“Don’t wanna get in trouble for upsetting the new recruits,” Jesse said with some humour. “Seeya ‘round doc.” He pulled his hat down a bit before turning on his heels and heading back the way he came.

-

The next day Jesse peered around the door frame of the med bay, knocking lightly on the metal wall as he did to announce his presence. The only soul inside was the cyborg kid, sitting on the end of a hospital bed on the far side of the room, staring down at his own feet before Jesse caught his attention. Of course Jesse couldn’t tell how the guy felt about his sudden appearance due to the covered face, though he did seem to stiffen up again similar to before. Jesse plastered a nervous grin on his own face, rubbing the back of his head as he moved into the room.

“Howdy,” he said, carefully watching the cyborg’s body language. The kid didn’t say anything, or even move, clearly waiting for Jesse to continue.

“I’m glad I caught you here,” Jesse said, stalling to think of what to say, but then deciding just to get it out. “I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier; it was wrong of me and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive a fool man like me.”

The recruit seemed to consider the apology for a moment, before he shook his head. “It is ok,” he said with a thick accent, Asian of some sort Jesse thought. “I am sorry for my outburst.” He pronounced each word carefully in very proper English, as one may do when speaking in a language they don’t often use.

“Hey now kid, no need to apologise about being upset n’ all!” Jesse exclaimed while holding his hands up in a ‘stop’ motion. “How ‘bout we just start over from the beginning. Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” He stepped up to the kid, stopping at a respectable distance and holding out his hand towards him.

The kid seemed a bit surprised at first, or maybe shy, but then got to his feet. “...Genji Shi-“ he broke off for a moment, turning his face downwards. “...I’m Genji” he finally said, looking back up at Jesse and then reaching out to shake his hand.

“Woah there kiddo, that’s a tight grip you got there,” Jesse said with surprise, which made Genji instantly let go and quickly pull him hands back to himself.

“I am sorry...” he apologised again, looking at his feet once more.

“Ah, don’t fret about it doll,” Jesse said as he rubbed his right hand with his left. The cybernetic hand had really pressed into his skin, almost bruising it. “So, what’re you still doing in the med bay sweetheart? Shouldn’t you be out meeting everyone, having a look ‘round?” Jesse asked with a smile.

Genji kept looking away, lowering himself back down onto the bed and trying to make himself seem smaller than he was already. “I don’t really want to. I am worried...” he trailed off.

“Worried about what darling?” Jesse asked.

“That they will all think what you did...” Jesse could practically hear the grimace in the slightly cybernetic voice.

Jesse scratched the back of his head for a moment, thinking of what to say to comfort Genji. “You just gotta correct em’. Can’t stay boxed up in the med bay forever,” Jesse pointed out. “I can give you the old tour of the base if you like,” he said with a wink.

Genji was quiet for a moment before speaking. “Angela was doing just that... when you...”

Jesse cringed. “Aw hell kid, I’m sorry about that. Why don’t you let me take you ‘round now, to make up for that interruption? I promise I’ll protect you from other idiots like myself.”

Genji was quiet for a few more moments before letting out a resigned sigh. “You are correct. I cannot avoid everyone forever. I will come with you.”

This victory made Jesse break out into a stupid grin. As the cyborg stood up the cowboy quickly grabbed one metal arm and locked arms with him, practically dragging the poor kid out of the med bay, though the small weight he was pulling along didn’t seem to stop him or his good mood.

-

Eventually after some more struggling against his grip, McCree let Genji go so they could just walk side by side a little more comfortably. Genji kept side-eyeing the taller man as they walked, pondering the cowboy hat, which seemed a little odd for a professional in an organisation. First McCree lead Genji into the large hangar near the middle of the base. Genji stopped and looked up at the huge shuttle suspended in the middle of the hanger.

“You go into space?” Genji asked with wonder, before taking in the rest of the area. It was filled with various other transports, machines and cargo.

“Not so much,” McCree replied, smiling down at the cyborg. “Mostly send satellites up there for communication and surveillance.”

Genji simply gave a nod of understanding, still looking around the room. “Who is that?” he asked, pointing over to a very small bearded man who was inspecting some cargo, who stood out from the rest of the plain uniformed people in the area.

McCree’s smile disappeared almost instantly. “Definitely someone you don’t need to meet,” he said quickly, making to turn around and leave.

“Ey, get that omnic outta here!” the bearded man suddenly yelled across the room, glaring daggers at Genji. “I won’t ‘ave his kind around here!”

“Torb, you racist prick,” McCree yelled back, though without much malice, “he ain’t no omnic, he’s a cyborg.”

“Sure looks like an omnic to me,” the short man grumbled, “omnic, cyborg, I ain’t see much difference. Won’t trust neither.”

Genji had already turned his head downwards to stare at the ground, trying his best to hide any emotional response. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, which gently turned him away from the room and pushed him towards the door. Slightly startled by the contact he snapped his head around to look back up at McCree, who was giving him a sympathetic look.

“Don’t go worrying about him,” the cowboy said, keeping what Genji assumed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder as they moved out of the room. “He’s actually not that bad of a guy, but he certainly has it out for those of a... uh... mechanical persuasion... best just to ignore him.”

“Okay...” Genji said quietly, pulling his gaze away from McCree again. He knew McCree was trying to be reassuring, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the disgust in the short man’s voice.

After a few moments of awkward silence McCree decided to try and lighten the mood but chattering about all the buildings around them as he led Genji towards a particular one, saying it was where the training rooms were.

“Oi, McCree, who’s the omnic?” a voice suddenly shouted across the area. Both Genji and McCree’s heads snapped towards the direction it had come from. Two guys and a girl in uniform were looking at them.

“I ain’t seeing how that be any of your damn business Mike,” McCree snapped back without stopping their progress towards the training rooms. “Plus, he ain’t no omnic, you ignorant pig, he’s a cyborg, and a new recruit, so you better be nice to him.”

“Ha! What crawled up your ass and died McCree?” one of the men asked jovially.

“Fuck you too Mike,” McCree retorted, though with a grin on his face. He gave the three a lazy wave before his pushed Genji through the door leading into the building. Genji tried to push down the feeling of dread inside him.

They made their way to the practice range and McCree kept chatting about this and that. The only current occupant of the area was a short dark-skinned woman with pitch black hair in a blue coat using a sniper rifle. When she heard McCree’s voice she lowered her weapon and turned in their direction. Seeing who it was she smiled and placed her weapon down, moving towards them. Genji instinctively drew back a bit, steeling himself for another omnic comment, but it seemed the woman pretended not to notice his body language.

“Hello there Jesse,” she said to McCree, giving the cowboy a warm smile, “and who is this individual you have with you?”

“This is Genji, our newest recruit,” McCree introduced the cyborg, probably thinking that Genji wasn’t up for much talking at this point.

“Oh yes, the young man they brought in barely clinging to life, and Angela brought back from the edge of death. I’ve already heard quite a lot about you,” she address Genji in a calm, warm manner that made him feel slightly less stressed. “Did you know Jack and Gabe and arguing about him already?” this question was directed at McCree.

McCree put his hand up to cover his eyes and then dragged his fingers down his face dramatically. “Ugh, do they ever stop?” he asked exasperatedly.

“I think they started bickering as soon as they met each other,” the woman said with a short laugh. Then she turned her attention back to Genji, which suddenly made him feel like he wanted to hide away. “Welcome to Overwatch Genji, I hope you are having a nice time here.”

“Not exactly,” McCree said hesitantly. When she gave him a questioning look he elaborated. “Well, just been a bit of a problem with people mistaking him for an omnic.” Genji cringed behind his mask and looked at his feet again.

“Who?” she asked, a stern look on her features.

“Well, embarrassingly, me at first, and Mike made a offhand comment, though I am sure he meant nothing by it. And... well... Torbjorn.”

“Ack, that man can be so stubborn sometimes. Tell you what; I’ll go talk to him about it shortly,” she said, looking cross.

“Thank Ana, I think we’d appreciate that.”

“Meanwhile, take good care of this kid McCree. Lest you get in trouble with Angela,” Ana goaded McCree with a smirk.

Genji’s whole body suddenly stiffened and his head shot up as he felt a large arm move around his back and grab his far shoulder, squeezing it. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make him feel right at home,” McCree said jovially while Genji stood stock still.

Ana smiled kindly in return. “You’re a good kid Jesse,” she said as she moved past them, giving them a little wave as she left the area in the direction they had come from.

“Well,” McCree said, seemingly unperturbed by the stiff robotic body under his arm, “guess next I should probably show you the cafeteria.” He pushed gently against Genji’s back with his arm, guiding him towards another door leading out of the practice range.

Genji tried to loosen up a bit as they walked but he found it hard to release the tension in his shoulders with that arm still draped over them.  McCree guided him down a few corridors until they arrived in a large room with many benches and tables but not many people. Genji quickly spotted his patron saint Doctor Ziegler standing at the end of one bench conversing with a very large seated man. She glanced behind her to see who was approaching, and her eyes went wide when she saw the pair, now turning her whole body to face them.

“Genji, what are you doing out here?” she asked quickly, cutting off whatever McCree was rambling on about the room.

“McCree-san offered to show me around, to make up for before,” Genji said quietly before McCree could answer for him again.

The doctor looked confused for a moment. “Oh- how kind of you Jesse,” she said looking up at the cowboy, though seemed to mean it sincerely.

“Can you tell that to my commander, get me a promotion?” McCree finally removed his arm from Genj’s shoulders to clasp his hands behind his head while he smiled at Doctor Ziegler.

“You know Gabriel would probably just accuse you of going soft,” she said with a chuckle.

“Damn, well ain’t that the truth, crotchety old bastard,” McCree groaned, lowering his arms in defeat.

Genji noticed that the large man who had been sitting behind the doctor had gotten to his feet and moved to stand next to her. McCree may have made Genji feel short but this guy was a veritable giant.

“So this must be the boy you were telling me about Angela!” the man exclaimed with a deep booming voice and more excitement than Genji would have deemed necessary for the situation.  Genji was even more surprised when the giant stepped forward and grabbed Genji in his huge arms, squeezing the small cyborg in a huge bear hug. Genji struggled slightly, his legs kicking the air as he was lifted well off the floor, wheezing slightly as his cybernetic lungs were crushed by the force.

“Reinhardt, let the poor boy go,” Angela said with a chuckle, apparently oblivious to Genji’s distress. When the large man placed him back on the ground and let him go Genji tried to mask his gasps for air. He could hear McCree chuckling.

“I’m sorry, I got a bit too excited,” Reinhardt said sheepishly, though he was still grinning.

“Genji, this is Reinhardt Wilhelm. Reinhardt, this is Genji Shi-“

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Genji quickly said, loud enough to cut the doctor off, pushing away his discomfort to hold out a hand towards the large man.

“Likewise!” Reinhardt replied with gusto, taking the cybernetic hand in his huge one and shaking Genji’s entire arm. At least it was better than being squeezed to death.

“It’s so good to see you up and about Genji,” Doctor Ziegler said as Genji took back his well shaken arm. However the awkward smile hidden behind his mask quickly dropped when he felt a warm hand snake around his waist and grip his side. The physical interactions were confusing Genji to no end.

“We’ve been having a grand old time doc, but there is still more of this place I gotta show him,” McCree said merrily. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him home before curfew,” the cowboy joked.

“Have fun you two,” the doctor said and McCree’s hand lightly pushed against Genji and guided him across the room to more doors and into the hallway beyond.

When they got out into the hallway Genji suddenly stopped, planting his feet firmly on the ground, causing McCree to halt too. McCree looked down at the cyborg with a confused expression, before finally asking “What’s wrong darling?”

“McCree-san, could you please take me back to the medical bay?” Genji finally asked.

“Oh, sure thing doll. Take it you’ve had enough for one day?” McCree asked, removing his hand from Genji’s side. Genji simply nodded in response. McCree led Genji through several more hallways until they were back in the medical bay again. No one was there as the doctor was still out on break.

“Welp, here we are sugar. I hope you enjoyed the little tour,” McCree was still smiling like he had been most of the time, and Genji couldn’t figure out what was powering his good mood.

Genji stated walking into the room but then stopped, his shoulder’s slouching. “I was right... they do all think I’m an omnic,” he said dejectedly.

“Woah woah now, hang on dear,” McCree said from behind him, “now that ain’t true. What about Ana, and Reinhardt?”

“I’m sure they would have too if they hadn’t known any better,” Genji sighed. “I understand. Omnics are bad. Nobody wants to trust a robot anymore.”

“Hey, they don’t all think that of you. Ana and Reinhardt like you, and of course Angela as well, and me. Mike was just fooling around; he didn’t mean anything by it. As for Torb... well... he’s just set in his ways, you shouldn’t worry about what he think,” McCree tried to explain.

Genji looked down as his mechanical hands. “I never wanted this,” he said quietly. “I... I would like to be alone for a while, please.”

“I’ll leave you be then,” McCree said, and Genji could hear him walk away, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a piece of artwork by Monaramis.  
> http://monaramis.tumblr.com/post/149552741127/howdy-whos-our-new-omnic-friend-mccree#notes


	2. Return to the fray

Jesse visited Genji regularly over the next few days, sitting with him in the med bay and conversing with him on a variety of every day topics. Though Jesse usually did most of the talking, and it didn’t seem to cheer the cyborg very much. Finally one day he managed to cajole Genji into finishing the tour he had started.

After they had looked around a few more areas and met a few more people they were walking down one corridor when Genji suddenly stopped again. Jesse looked down at him quizzically, waiting for the cyborg to explain the halt.

“McCree... why are you always touching me?” Genji said in a small voice, not looking up at the other man. With those words Jesse suddenly became aware that his had his hand on the small of Genji’s back. He quickly withdrew it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable?” Jesse asked with genuine concern, looking away down the corridor and feeling quite embarrassed.

But he could see out of the corner of his eye Genji shaking his head. “No, it just seems strange to me. Is it an American thing? Where I am from we don’t do really do that sort of thing, especially with people we hardly know” he explained.

“Oh, well, I guess I’m just a touchy guy,” Jesse said, instantly regretting his choice of words once he realised how wrong it sounded. He was looking back down at Genji now with an awkward smile. “If you don’t want me to I’ll stop, darling.”

Genji seemed to shuffle uncomfortably under Jesse’s gaze. “But what about that too? Those names? Why do you call me that?”

“What, darling? Well, I guess I’m just taking part in some innocent old fashioned flirting, sweetheart,” Jesse explained quite frankly. Genji’s head snapped around to look up at him.

“F-flirting?!” the cyborg stammered out in surprise. “Wh-why would you do that?” he asked in disbelief. Jesse noticed the vents on the cyborgs shoulders open to vent some excess steam.

A deep gravelly voice suddenly sounded from next to them. “Young Jesse here will flirt with anything that moves, you ain’t special kid.” They both looked up at Blackwatch commander Reyes as he looked at the pair with a smirk. The dark skinned man was dressed in the typical dark uniform of the Blackwatch operatives much like Jesse, though his head was covered with a beanie rather than a cowboy hat.

“Hey Gabe that ain’t true!” Jesse protested indignantly. “I have standards!”

“Yeah: breathing, warm and vaguely human shaped,” the commander chuckled. Jesse glared daggers at him as he pouted in indignation. “But hey, can you quit hitting on the kid for 5 minutes and help me with something?”

“What?” Jesse asked grouchily like some imprudent child.

“Jack’s holding a meeting about the kid’s future. Wants to take him as a regular overwatch recruit when he knows damn well he belongs under my command. I just know he’ll have some goody two shoes like Ana or Angela to back him up, so I would like someone there on my side,” Gabriel explained, sounding exasperated.

“What if I don’t wanna be part of your lovers spat?” Jesse said, looking to get back at him commander for the previous pokes. But when Reyes glared at him Jesse quickly ducked his head to hide behind his hat. “Fine. But if this meeting is about Genji shouldn’t we bring him along too? Let him have his say?”

Gabriel looked sort of confused for a moment, one eyebrow raised. “The kid? Oh sure, he can come if he wants to I guess,” he said nonchalantly. “Come on then, we haven’t got all day,” he turned and started striding down the corridor, Jesse and Genji following behind.

-

“Genji has already been through enough, and we- no, you- are already asking too much of him,” Jack said accusatorily, his bright blue eyes which matched his coat glaring across the meeting room at Gabriel.

“I’m always the bad guy, aren’t I Jack?” Gabriel quipped back, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I won’t let you corrupt another kid,” Jack said firmly, pointing at Gabriel.

“Hey, Jesse was corrupt long before I got to him, you can’t lay that on me!” Gabriel protested.

“I know what Blackwatch does; Genji doesn’t need to see any of that.”

“The kid is from a god damn Yakuza family you idiot, I’m sure what we do is going to be nothing new to him! Besides, he needs to work with Blackwatch to help us take down his clan anyway, so what fucking difference will it make!”

“I’m only trying to protect the poor kid, hasn’t he suffered enough already? And you forced him to agree to help us!”

“Jack, we need to take down the Shimada clan. He is our best shot. And his background, knowledge and skills are perfectly suited to black ops and you know it!”

“Hey, fellas,” Jesse said, cutting through the argument. Surprisingly the two commanders stopped to glare at him. “Why don’t we just ask Genji what he wants?” he said, pointing a thumb at the cyborg whom had been equally quiet throughout the exchange.

Jack looked like he was about to say something when Ana’s voice suddenly cut him off, even as gentle as it was. “Yes, Genji dear, what is it that you want?” she smiled at him encouragingly.

Genji was quiet for a moment, seeming to consider the options. Jack and Gabe kept their mouth shut but their faces were still marked with anger. “It could take quite a long time to bring down my clan, and if I am working with Blackwatch for that long anyway I might as well become one of the team. And as commander Reyes said, my background and skills are quite suited to this line of work.”

 “See?!” Gabriel said exasperatedly, gesturing towards Genji.

“Fine,” Jack finally said with resignation while rolling his eyes. “If that’s what he wants I’ll sign him over to your command. But you better look after him, or Angela will have both our guts for garters.”

“Don’t worry Jack, I’ll look out for him,” Jesse said while Gabriel was shooting Jack a shit eating grin.

“Come on kids, we’ve got old golden boy’s approval, let’s go,” Gabriel finally said, moving towards the door in a chipper mood due to his victory. Genji and Jesse followed behind him, Jesse turning around to give Jack a sympathetic look before leaving. The commander seemed rather downtrodden. Jesse knew this was more than just about Genji, but it really wasn’t any of his business or his place to get involved in his commanders’ failing relationship.

Once they were out in the hall Gabriel turned to them. “Ok kid, go gather any of your belongings and Jesse can bring you down to our area. I’ll get you a room,” he nodded towards Jesse before turning as striding away.

“I’m assuming your things are back at the med bay?” Jesse asked, getting a nodded response. “Alright, let’s go then.”

-

Jesse and Genji made their way down the stairs into the Blackwatch area of the base which was underground. ‘Out of sight, out of mind,’ Jesse remembered that Gabriel would often say with contempt. Genji had a small bag in one hand and a sheathed short sword or large dagger of some kind in the other. He had a much longer sword hung in it’s sheathe over his back. This seemed to amount to all that Genji owned in the world at this moment. Jess led Genji straight to the dormitory area where Gabriel was waiting for them.

“Over here,” the commander said, leading them to a small room at the far end. Inside were two single beds and not much else. “All yours kid,” Reyes said to Genji with a grin, “make yourself at home.” He clapped the cyborg on the shoulder before moving away, waving his hand to them as he went.

“Geeze you’re lucky, a room all to yourself. Beats having to be cramped into a room with five other stinking bodies,” Jesse joked as Genji moved into the room and set down his things on one of the beds. “Maybe I should put in for a transfer.”

Genji took the sword off his back and propped it up against the wall. He then sat on the bed and looked around the room. Jesse wondered what he was thinking.

“Welp, I guess I better get back to my responsibilities,” Jesse said, tipping his hat towards the cyborg and making to leave the room.

“Wait,” Genji said, and Jesse stopped in the door frame. “I... what am I supposed to do now?”

Jesse turned back to him. “Oh, uh, I guess wait for your orders. In the mean time I guess you get the day off, enjoy it.”

“What are you doing?’ Genji suddenly asked, sounding a bit nervous.

“Heh, I got stock take duty in ammo storage, Reyes punishment for smoking in the practice range,” Jesse explained casually.

“Could I... come with you?” Genji asked timidly. “I mean... I don’t know what else to do with myself...”

Jesse’s eyebrows rose with surprise. “Well sure thing sugar, you can tag along if you like. I’m afraid it won’t be much fun though.”

“That’s ok,” Genji said quietly, getting to his feet. “Lead the way.”

Jesse actually found himself glad for the company on the long afternoon of counting. Genji still didn’t talk very much but he seemed to be making an effort to ask some questions, and chuckled at Jesse’s jokes. He even tried to help Jesse a bit with the job once he understood it.

-

The next morning Genji was sitting on his bed sharpening his wakizashi when he heard a knock on the door. “Enter,” he called out, tilting his head to one side with curiosity.

The door opened and McCree poked his head around. “Ohio Genji!” the cowboy said awkwardly but with high spirits.

Genji felt quite confused, his eyebrows narrowing under his mask. “Ohio McCree-san?” he said in a wary tone in return.

McCree stepped into the room and looked down at a small piece of paper he held in one hand. “O..ogenki ...desu ka?” he finally spluttered out, giving Genji an awkward grin.

“Watashi wa genkidesu. Ogenki desu ka?” Genji replied.

“Aw shit,” McCree said with a grimace. “I did not think this far. I’m sorry sugar I have no idea what you just said.”

Genji chuckled. “I said I am well, and asked how you are in return,” he explained.  “What brought this on?”

“Well I just thought maybe hearing some of your own language might cheer you up a bit. But it looks like I went and screwed up as usual,” McCree said with a dramatic sigh.

“I... I appreciate it. And you didn’t do too poorly,” Genji said, though the second statement was a bit of a lie as McCree had completely butchered the greeting.

“You think so love? That’s mighty kind of you to say,” McCree gave him one of his goofy grins which made Genji’s heart feel strangely lighter.

“Did you just come here to wish me good morning McCree?” Genji asked humorously.

“Well Reyes said we should probably start you on training as soon as possible, now you are fully recovered. So I came to ask if you’d care to join me in our training room down here. It’s not as fancy as the one upstairs but there won’t be as many people using it,” McCree explained.

“I would be happy to join you,” Genji announced, sheathing his wakizashi and placing it on the bed before standing up and straightening his jumpsuit. “Lead on.”

-

Genji was glad the training room was empty apart from the two of them as he fell on his ass for what must have been the fifth time already. He had learned simple movements like walking in his new body but fighting was something entirely different. He wasn’t used to his new weight or how his new body moved or balanced. He was also grateful that McCree never laughed at his failings, only smiled at him and helped him back on his feet.

The next time he slipped he fell backwards and grabbed onto McCree to try and stop himself from falling, only to drag the cowboy down on top on him. They landed with a thud, and Genji felt heat crawling up his face as he felt McCree’s weight on top on him.

“Hey McCree, take your boyfriend and get a room!” someone shouted from across the room. McCree quickly lifted himself off Genji and the robot sat up, both looking across the room at the couple of women who had entered the training room. They both wore all black like McCree, the uniform of Blackwatch. Genji wanted to hide even though his face was already covered, his cheeks flushing even more from the comment. McCree however seemed unperturbed, getting to his feet and picking his hat up off the floor to rest it back over his mussed burgundy locks.

“Howdy there girls,” McCree said as he offered a hand out to Genji. Genji took it and allowed McCree to pull him to his feet, though he still felt dwarfed standing next to the tall cowboy.

“Hey McCree. Is this the guy Reyes briefed us on?” one of the girls asked as they approached, tilting her head towards Genji.

“I guess so. His name’s Genji. I’ve just been doing a bit of training with him,” McCree explained.

“Hey kid, Reyes kicked us out of our room because of you!” the other girl said accusingly. Genji flinched away. Suddenly her face softened and she chuckled. “Don’t worry kid I ain’t really mad. We don’t mind sharing a room with some of the fellas.”

“Though I wished they would learn how to shower!” the other chimed in, pinching her nose to make a point. They both laughed and McCree chuckled along with them.

“Hey kid, you ain’t talkative much. You some sorta mute?” one of them asked.

“No...” Genji said quietly, looking downwards.

“He speaks!” one of them said jokingly, grinning at him. “Well, Genji, was it? Welcome to Blackwatch,” she nodded his way.

“Thank you...” Genji said, not really sure what else to say.

“Welp, we’ve finished training for the day,” McCree suddenly chimed in, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “Go ahead girls, it’s all yours.” He started towards the door, Genji falling in behind.

“Can we have him too?” one of the women chuckled, and Genji glanced back to see them admiring his ass. He quickened his pace to catch up to McCree, who seemed to have not heard the comment, and left the girls giggling behind him.

-

Over the next few weeks Jesse and Genji trained and worked together on their duties, as well as attended meetings planning for future missions. Many such mission plans now focused around taking down the Shimada clan while they had the advantage of the old leader being dead and one of his heirs on their side. They spent a long time grilling Genji for information, all the details he knew from the Shimada bases of operation and outposts to the personnel, the firepower and the various dealings they undertook. Jesse noticed that Genji often seemed uncomfortable talking about these topics, especially anything concerning his brother, the new head of the clan. But the cyborg persevered, seeming eager to please their commander.

Genji was also getting used to his body now after the weeks of training which was necessary to get him mission ready. Now instead of falling on his ass he was leaping around the training room so fast Jesse found it hard to keep up with him. After all his cyborg body was stronger, faster, lighter, and more agile and flexible than most normal soldiers.  Now it was Jesse’s turn to get knocked on his own ass when melee training with the ninja.

“Are you injured?” Genji asked with what seemed to be genuine concern for like the tenth time this session as he offered out a hand to help Jesse up.

“Naw dear, don’t go worrying about me, I’m just dandy,” Jesse said as he took the hand and was hoisted to his feet. Some part of his body made a cracking sound and he winced though there was no pain. “Maybe you can just go a bit easy on me though, I ain’t no super solider,” he muttered meekly.

“You are right, perhaps I should ask Commander Reyes to train with me instead now,” Genji said thoughtfully.

“Aw, but I’d miss getting to train with you sweetheart,” Jesse protested forlornly.

He felt a quizzical nature in the way Genji looked at him then, even with the mask on. Jesse had learned to keep a close eye on the cyborg body language to try and compensate for reading facial expressions. “Really?” Genji asked in disbelief.

“Well I enjoy training with you darling, you are always such a good sport,” McCree explained with a shrug.

Genji seemed thoughtful for a moment. “I enjoy our training sessions too McCree,” he finally said.

-

With Genji able to fight again it was time for his first mission. Blackwatch was going to intercept and take control of several shipments headed to Shimada warehouses and bases. They were hoping to gain some information about the warehouses, their security measures and what sort of business the clan was currently undertaking.  It was mostly a small fry job, somewhat of a warm up to their overall operation.

Jesse carefully watched Genji would jump and flip behind the guards while they were distracted by the rest of the team shooting at them and then swiftly dispatch them from behind with his blade. If he was in trouble he would jump away again, throwing his shuriken as he fell through the air. Jesse tried to shake the distraction and focus back on his own aim so he wouldn’t fall behind and let the team down.

The job ran smoothly, securing them the shipments and some remaining personnel to interrogate. Reyes approached Genji as the boarded the transport back to base.

“You did well out there newbie. However, you told me about that special ability that your family has. I was hoping for a demonstration today,” Gabriel chided, sounding slightly disappointed.

“I am sorry commander. I did not think it was needed as we had the situation under control,” Genji replied, looking as apologetic as one could in a mask.

“I do suppose you are right there. Still I look forward to a demonstration in the future,” Gabriel stated before moving away to take a seat.

Genji came and took a seat next to Jesse. Jesse was tempted to ask him what that was all about. He hadn’t heard anything about this special ability and he thought he had been at all the meetings where Genji had given information. He was tempted to ask about it, though wondered if he should right after Genji had been admonished. Genji seemed slightly uncomfortable sitting next to him, where minutes before he had seemed happy after his first successfully completed mission. Genji had not spoken since he had sat down next to Jesse either.

“What’s the matter Genji?” Jesse decided on eventually.

“Huh? Oh it’s... nothing...” the cyborg said quietly, staring straight ahead.

“Come on now, you can tell me. Maybe I can help?” Jesse offered.

“I don’t think so... but... well, the thing is, I’m not sure if I can do what the commander wants me to do anymore. My family’s special ability... I haven’t used it since before, and I when I have tried to its not working for me,” Genji explained, sounding worried. “But I don’t want to let the commander down.”

“Maybe it’s because you are trying too hard to do it, and worrying about it? Maybe you should spend some time, I dunno, meditating or something, and let it come to you instead?” Jesse suggested, though he really had no idea what he was talking about, it just sounded like something ninja’s would do.

“Maybe you are right McCree,” Genji said thoughtfully. “I will try it your way.”


	3. Injured sparrow

With the first mission a success, it soon came to their second. A small Blackwatch team was to infiltrate a Shimada warehouse holding what was thought to be a massive mutations supply just waiting for black market trading. The goal was to either shut down the warehouse or destroy it.

The security detail of this warehouse was however larger than Blackwatch had expected, and so their infiltration did not go as smoothly as they though. A fight broke out, and with their own unit only numbering six including Reyes, Jesse and Genji, they found themselves back into a corner hiding behind cover. The security detail hunted after them and the Blackwatch team was trying to hold them off while they waited for backup.

Reyes decided that if they waited too long for backup they might be dead by the time it gets here, so they would have to try and push up with all they had and take down as many of the enemy as possible. Jesse was once again impressed by the way Genji flew across the battle gracefully while he distracted the targets to give Blackwatch the advantage again. He was so nimble that none of the enemy could keep eyes on him long enough to take him out.

Jesse poked out from behind cover to try and get a few more shots off when he saw one of the guards near the back pull the pin out of a grenade. Suddenly a blade was shoved through the guard’s torso, Genji taking him out from behind but obviously having not notice the grenade, which fell from the guards limp hand.

“GENJI!” Jesse screamed out, reaching out in his direction as the grenade exploded at Genji’s feet. The cyborg was flung backwards straight into a wall with a crack, before sliding down it and onto the ground. He ended up sitting on the ground slumped against the wall.

Jesse jumped out from behind cover and he could hear Reyes instantly shout something at him but he ignored it. “Its high noon fuckers!” he shouted, pointing his peacekeeper at the remaining group of guards. His eyes flicked across their faces for one second before he quickly let the shots off, one body after another hitting the floor. He felt a round bury itself in his shoulder before the last guard fell but he paid it no mind. Instead he lurched forward, straight towards the limp cyborg body, ignoring his commander cussing him out behind him.

He reached Genji and fell to his knees, pulling him into his arms. “Genji, are you ok?” he asked quietly, shaking the man slightly. He looked over Genji’s body and saw a large amount of shrapnel embedded in his clothing, straight through into his body. Jesse laid an ear against Genji’s chest, and let out a sigh of relief when he felt it rise and fall gently under his ear and a faint heartbeat somewhere deep within the cybernetic body.

He wrapped one arm around Genji’s back and hooked another under his legs, lifting him up to carry him. For a body of metal he was surprisingly light, and his small frame was easy for Jesse to get a grip on. Jesse turned back around to the team standing behind him.

“Jesse, let one of these guys take him to med evac,” Reyes commanded, but in a very gentle manner. “I need you with me so we can secure the warehouse.”

Jesse’s breath hitched in his throat. He looked down at Genji in his arms, and then back at his commander. “I... I’m sorry,” he said, and then quickly pushed past his team and took off running out of the warehouse. He could hear Reyes shouting at him to come back behind him but he ignored it, blinking the slight wetness out of his eyes as he ran.

-

“Jesse McCree... what the hell were you thinking?” Reyes sighed with a mixture of anger and disappointment.  “You disobeyed a direct order, and for no good reason!”

“If you would just give me a chance to explain myself sir,” Jesse said calmly, noticing his superior’s eyebrows narrowing. “I knew if I stayed that I would be distracted by worrying about him and thus would not be able to fight to my full potential,” he admitted.

“Jesse, there can’t be any distractions when you are out on the field. You can’t go running after your boyfriend every time he gets hurt. I needed you to have my back but you didn’t, you would have been far more valuable to me fighting by my side,” Gabriel explained wearily, frown tugging at his lips.

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again,” Jesse said, feeling a bit ashamed.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t. I’m putting Genji in another unit,” Gabriel stated firmly, motioning for silence when Jesse was about to protest.

“Yes sir,” Jesse said, gaze falling to the floor.

“I’ll also be adding to your duties. You are dismissed.”

Jesse nodded and turned and left, his shoulders slouched.

He made his way off to the medical ward. “Angela?” he called out as he entered the room.

“I’m right here with Genji,” she called from across the room. Jesse made his way over to the far bed where the cyborg lay, Angela sitting on a chair beside him.

“He’s going to be fine, I have repaired his cybernetic flesh from the shrapnel damage, though he should rest for a little while to be sure,” she explained to Jesse’s relief. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Could be worse,” Jesse said nonchalantly, rolling his bandaged shoulder.

“That’s good to hear,” Angela said with a weary smile. “Now I’m sorry, but I have paper work that needs to be taken care of,” she apologised and she rose and made her way to her office off the side of the med bay.

Jesse took at seat on the chair she had left empty, tilting back his hat and looking down at the cyborg’s mask.

“Hello McCree-san,” Genji said, much to Jesse’s surprise as he almost jumped out of his chair.

“Holy smokes I thought you were asleep darling,” Jesse said with an awkward smile.

Genji laughed lightly in response. “I heard that you are my saviour McCree-san,” he said softly. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Well it was nothing sweetheart. Though, if you want to like, pay me back or anything for it maybe you can help me with the lump of extra chores I just got dumped on me for disobeying orders,” Jesse joked.

“Oh dear, have I caused you some trouble? I do apologise, I made quite the tactical error out there,” Genji said.

“Oh no, it’s really no bother at all sugar,” Jesse reassured with a smile.

-

That night Jesse made his way down the Genji’s room and knocked on the door. Genji called out to enter and Jesse made his way inside.

“What can I do for you McCree?” the cyborg asked, perched on the edge of his bed.

“Well, usually on a Friday night I would head out to one of the local bars, and I would invite you but I know you probably wouldn’t want to be around that many people. But I know you could probably use a drink as much as I could, so,” Jesse held up a bottle of sake in one hand and two shot glasses in the other.

“How kind of you McCree,” Genji said, gesturing for Jesse to come in and sit on the floor between the beds while he slid down off his own bed. Jesse obliged, placing the two glasses between them and filling them generously. “Why not one of your American drinks though?”

“A drinks a drink, and I didn’t know what you liked so I took a guess,” Jesse said, holding out one of the glasses towards Genji. “Well now I guess you’re gonna have to show me that pretty face of yours.”

“Oh...” Genji said, his gaze suddenly falling to the floor.

“What’s the matter darling?” Jesse asked with concern.

“I just... well... its... trust me, you probably really don’t want to see it,” Genji said dejectedly. Rather than saying anything Jesse just continued to give him a questioning look. “It’s... it’s bad... I’m hideous now...”

“Hey sugar I was only making a joke, I don’t care about what you look like, you don’t have to impress me or anything,” Jesse explained gently.

Genji sighed, looking all around at the floor and nowhere near Jesse. “... Fine,” he caved, and reached his fingers up to his mask to unlatch it. With a spurt of air pressure it came away, Genji gingerly lowering it away from his face. Then he slowly looked up at Jesse.

Jesse saw two bright eyes nestled in a mess of scarred flesh, with black cybernetic tissue replacing the lower jaw. But Jesse didn’t gasp or pull away or look revolted. Instead he smiled.

“Horrible, isn’t it?” Genji asked, lowering his gaze.

“No darling, you’re beautiful,” Jesse said through his grin.

“Y-you’re just saying that!” Genji accused, looking abashed, then quickly reached out and grabbed the glass and downed it quickly, all the while avoiding eye contact. Jesse kept on smiling as he took a swig of his own glass. Genji held the glass back out towards Jesse, who happily provided a refill, which went down nearly as quick as the one before it.

When Jesse still said nothing Genji sighed, placing down his glass and lifting his hands to his head again to remove the top of his helmet. Pulling it away a patchy shock of green hair emerged, nestled between the metal on either side of his head. Genji set down the helmet and mask next to him and ran his metal fingers through his hair, looking relieved. He looked back up at Jesse, who was still admiring him.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Genji asked warily. “I’m disgusting. I don’t see how you could think I am good looking in any way.”

“Genji, you need to learn in this world beauty is subjective,” Jesse said sincerely as his sipped as his drink. “Sure, you’re all scarred up, but that doesn’t matter because you are still adorable. Are you so shallow that you think only looks matter?”

Genji looked ashamed at the accusation. “I guess I am that shallow. Before I cared so much about my looks, I obsessed over them. I thought that’s what made everybody like me,” he explained. “And suddenly that was all taken away from me.” He poured himself another glass this time.

“Well I liked you well before I even saw your face,” Jesse said encouragingly. “Though I must admit, I feel I don’t really know much about you. Like what you like to do, what your interests are,” Jesse said.

“Why would you want to know that? I don’t know anything about you either,” Genji retorted warily.

“Should I start then?” Jesse said with a grin. “Alright; born southern USA, dad wasn’t in the picture, mom didn’t really give a damn, dropped out of school, ran with a gang for lack of better things to do, got busted by overwatch and they offered me a job or jail. Oh, and I like old western films, country music, drinking, smoking, fucking, and shooting people in the head,” he finished. “Now your turn.”

“Hmph. Well, if you insist. I... don’t even know if my old interests and activities still apply to me. Everything has changed, it’s like I’m a whole different person,” Genji begun despondently, hesitating. “I liked hanging out with my friends, going to lots of night clubs and bars. We would also spend a lot of time at the arcade and at the market eating cheap ramen on the street and watching girls. At home I liked to ignore my homework and family and play video games. I was confident, cocky, outgoing.”

“Really? Well I ain’t seen you be anything like that so far, you’ve seemed more shy and reserved.”

“Well death is pretty good at changing your perspective on life,” Genji explained pointedly. “I thought that I should try and be more modest and humble. I feel like I should be grateful to be here, that I should feel so lucky to be alive,” Genji said, but then added, “But I don’t.”

“Well shoot, I can’t really help you out there. But you know, sometimes when changes happen and things get shit it can be scary or upsetting, but it’s probably going to get better again eventually. Just hang in there,” Jesse offered sympathetically.

Genji looked down at the floor as a small smile crept across his lips. “Thanks... I am trying.”

“Then lets drink to being messed up but trying,” Jesse said, holding up his glass. Genji held his up too, and then they both downed their drinks.

They continued to converse for a while about various topics, Jesse trying to steer clear of some of the more depressing ones and to cheer up his friend with some jokes and funny anecdotes. Genji began to smile more as his face became more flushed from the drinks, downing them at least at twice the speed Jesse was.

“You are lucky you are so handsome when you come out with goofy stuff like that,” Genji said with a hiccup in response to one of Jesse’s comments.

“Hey, it’s called charm!” Jesse defended himself, “and after all, you are the one who laughs at all my jokes.”

“They are pity laughs, I swear!” Genji protested through a bout of giggles that melted Jesse’s heart. Jesse started laughing along with him until they were both cackling like idiots. While laughing Genji leaned backwards slowly until he hit the side of the bed and as the laughter subsided he slowly fell sideways until he was lying on the floor. He shuffled his body around until he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. There was silence for several moments as Jesse sipped his drink and Genji seemed to compose himself.

“This reminds me of...” the cyborg began, and then trailed off, mirth leaving his tone. “I miss him,” he finally said sorrowfully. Jesse simply cocked an eyebrow up quizzically, waiting for him to continue. “Is that messed up?” Genji asked, turning his body towards Jesse and propping his head up on an elbow. “It’s probably messed up. He pretty much killed me after all. I should hate him.”

“Your brother?” Jesse asked, aware of some of Genji’s history from the information he had given Blackwatch to use to bring down his clan.

“But at the same time I don’t know if I can blame him. He was expected to do it. He probably thought he didn’t have a choice. He probably didn’t want to do it... I hope he didn’t want to...” Genji said, his voice starting to strain and choke. He rolled back onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. “But... I cried, I told him how much it hurt, I begged him not to kill me. And he just looked down at me as if I was nothing, like he had never cared for me at all.” Jesse could see tears welling in Genji’s eyes as he spoke in a cracked voice before he started to sniffle and sob.

Jesse quickly got to his feet and stepped over to the cyborg, kneeling down beside him. He grabbed him around the torso and hefted his slight frame up and onto the bed into a sitting position in one swift movement. He then knelt down in front of Genji, arms behind Genji’s back to hold him in place and make sure he didn’t fall back onto the bed.

“Hush now sweetheart, it’s ok, I’ve got you. You’re going to be alright, I’m here,” Jesse mumbled a variety of small comforts and petted Genji’s back as Genji tried to stifle his own crying. Eventually the cyborg calmed down.

“Hey, look at me darling,” Jesse said, bringing one hand up to tilt Genji’s chin upwards before wiping away the tear streaks with his thumb.

Genji’s eyes looked wide for a moment, and then he suddenly learned forward and pressed his mouth into Jesse’s. Jesse froze in shock with eyes wide as Genji gave him a sloppy drunken kiss, though he soon kissed back hesitantly. After a few moments Genji pulled away, gaze now lowered. When Jesse lowered his own head to peer at his face he realised Genji had closed his eyes and his features were slack: he was unconscious. Jesse smirked and then carefully manoeuvred the metal body to lay it down on the bed properly, covering him with a blanket. He looked down at Genji, who looked peaceful, though oh so young and oh so hurt by the world. Jesse then quickly collected the sake and glasses and made his way out of the room, turning the light off as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more but I thought I would test if anyone is actually interested in the story first.


End file.
